


Start of Something New

by temporalesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hsm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is forced to go to a lame New Year's party- on his birthday, no less!  But he meets someone there who makes it worth it.</p><p>Basically the first ten minutes of high school musical but with Suga and Daichi B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to a New Year's Eve party because I wanted to finish this tonight. Happy birthday Daichi!  
> Hope you all enjoy it, and happy new year's to everyone!

Daichi had his headphones in and was deeply engrossed in the taped Aobajousai games he had loaded onto his laptop.  Or at least, that’s what he told his mom when she scolded him for not hearing her calls from the doorway.  Karasuno really needed to beat Seijou if they were going to go to Nationals this year.

“Sawamura Daichi, turn your laptop off and get downstairs,” his mother said sternly. “I don’t want you sulking up here all night.  There’s a kids party, so you can spend time with people your own age.”

“Kids party?” Daichi said, wrinkling his nose.  His mind immediately thought of a room filled with younger versions of Hinata and Kageyama.

“Young adults,” his mother corrected herself.  “C’mon, now go.”

One look at his mom’s face told Daichi that he better not use the “it’s my birthday” excuse, even though he really did not want to spend his birthday in a room full of strangers.  Maybe once the clock struck 12, he could go back up to their room and watch more volleyball videos.

When Daichi got to the room that the kids were gathered in, he noticed that most of the people there seemed to be under 15, except for the guy trying to get everyone to participate in karaoke, who seemed to be in his early twenties.

Daichi looked around, trying to find someone remotely close to his age or, failing that, an area that he could sit unnoticed for a while.

He was more fortunate in the latter, settling into a big cushy chair in the corner. He sent frantic texts out to his friends, desperate for someone his own age to talk to.  Only Asahi was kind enough to take pity on him in his time of need.  Daichi resolved then and there to be easier on Asahi in the new year.

Daichi was completely absorbed in his phone, so he didn’t even notice that the karaoke had stopped and the twenty-something year old was saying something until a bright spotlight shone in his face.  He squinted into the light, completely bewildered.  He felt hands grabbing him, pulling him towards the source of the light, and before he knew it, he was standing onstage.  Standing next to him was apparently the only person in the entire room in high school.

The guy running karaoke looked at the two of them and chuckled.  “Well, uh, this was supposed to be a couple’s song, so we were looking for a girl and a boy, but this is fine!  It’ll be funny!”

Daichi’s eyebrows drew together.  This karaoke guy was starting to get on his nerves.

A microphone was shoved into his hands and the music started up.  Daichi turned to the other guy onstage- not the karaoke guy but the guy who was also forced into this- who smiled apologetically at him. Daichi’s lips twitched upwards in response before  turning to the television that displayed the title of the song he would soon have to sing- _Something New_.

The words popped up on the screen, and Daichi started to sing.  He winced at the sound of his own voice- he _hated_ singing.  He glanced over at the other guy, against his better judgment because he was sure that he would be met with a pained expression.  However, the guy was smiling encouragingly at him.

Daichi’s heart started pounding.  _Fuck_.  The guy was cute as hell, now that Daichi got a better look at him.  He had hair so blonde it seemed silver and a beauty mark under one eye.  Daichi was a goner, and for a guy he would never see again.

When it was the other guy’s turn to start singing, Daichi tried to check him out from the corner of his eye.  The other guy didn’t seem as bothered as Daichi felt, easily able to change the part into his own key while singing it.

The other guy looked over at Daichi and Daichi immediately jerked his head to face the screen.

Shit, that wasn’t obvious at all, Daichi thought to himself sarcastically. He was a little thankful he was forced to look back at the screen, though, because his part was coming back into the song.

While the two of them sang the chorus, they each tried to glance at each other while the other wasn’t looking.  Butterflies erupted in Daichi’s stomach.  Could this guy feel the same way?  Or maybe he was trying not to laugh at Daichi making a complete and utter fool of himself onstage.

Daichi tried to push down the part of him that was saying that.  The other guy seemed much too kind to make fun of a stranger’s terrible singing.  So, he allowed himself to have a little fun with it, dancing a little and giving off more of a stage presence.  This was nothing like him, but he figured as long as he was at a place where no one knew him or would ever see him again, he could have some fun, right?

The two of them started to get a little closer while they were singing and Daichi noticed that the stranger had flecks of gold in his eyes.  Shit.  They were too close. Daichi backed up a bit, but his heart pounded impossibly faster.  A straight guy wouldn’t act that way right? Why was he getting so flustered over a guy he was never going to see again? Nothing was going to happen.

At the end of the song, Daichi quickly jumped off the stage and made his way as far from it as possible.

“Hey!” a voice behind him said, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Daichi’s first thought was to deck the person who grabbed him, but that was an instinct leftover from fights in the cafeteria and dealing with rowdy underclassmen so he fought the urge. He was glad, because the guy from karaoke was standing behind him.

“I didn’t get your name.  I’m Sugawara Koushi.”

“Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said.  “And that was really out of character for me.”

Sugawara looked him over. “I believe that.  Let me guess… basketball player?”

“Volleyball,”

Sugawara’s face split into a grin. “Me too! What position are you?”

“Wing Spiker,” Daichi said, smiling.

“I’m a setter!” Sugawara exclaimed.

The two of them started talking, while Daichi was fervently trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.  Sugawara would be an awesome _friend_ , he told himself firmly.  Do not fall in love with a stranger.

They agreed to swap phone numbers.  Daichi confessed that he needed more friends his age.  The only one on the volleyball team his age was Asahi, and he tended not to get along well with other sports club members.  Sugawara assured Daichi that he could never have enough friends and would gladly be his friend.

Daichi thought they had only been talking for minutes, but when people started counting down, he knew it had really been more like two hours.

Sugawara was looking at him curiously during the countdown, and Daichi wondered if he had something on his face.  But when everyone shouted “Happy New Year!”, Sugawara darted forward and kissed Daichi on the mouth.

Daichi touched his lips, shocked.  Holy shit, Sugawara _was_ into guys, and more specifically, into _him_. But Sugawara must have misread his expression because he apologized quickly and disappeared into the crowd.

Daichi searched the entire party for Sugawara, but couldn’t find him. And he couldn’t stop thinking about him as his family returned home.   He had Sugawara’s number, but was too nervous to call in case he said something stupid.

On his first day back at school, he was deep in conversation with Asahi about the volleyball practice schedule for the new year that he barely noticed any of his classmates coming into the classroom.  It was only when class started that he looked around and did a double take.

He was sure that Sugawara’s clone didn’t go to his school before break, so… could that really be Sugawara sitting a few seats over from him?  Did he transfer into his school, into his _class?_   There was certainly a higher power looking out for Daichi.

However, there was only one way Daichi could be sure.  He covertly pulled his cell phone out of his bag, and dialed the most recent entry into his phone.

A loud ringtone started playing in the middle of his Takeda’s lecture. Everyone jumped and looked around for the source of the noise.  Daichi’s eyes were on the Sugawara clone, who turned bright red and quickly shut off his phone.  Daichi’s suspicions were confirmed.  That really _was_ Sugawara sitting a few seats away from him.

Takeda, having not found the source of the noise before it was shut off, continued teaching, but Daichi couldn’t pay attention to the lesson.  His mind was too focused on what he was going to say to the blonde as soon as class let out.

Once they were released for lunch, Daichi bolted over to Sugawara.

“Sugawara, I’m so sorry, I think you misread my expression,” he blurted out as fast as he could.

Sugawara looked up at him, his expression guarded.

“I like guys,” Daichi explained, lowering his voice to a quiet whisper. “I was just shocked that someone as absolutely gorgeous as you could like me.”

A small smile spread across Sugawara’s face.  “Sorry for being an idiot and running away then.”

“Sorry for making your phone ring earlier.  I just needed to know absolutely for sure that it was you,” Daichi said. “How about after school, I treat you to a snack and you can tell me how you ended up in my school, in my _class_!”  He said, an excited smile spreading across his face.

Suga’s smile broadened.  “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
